chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder and Mr. Fugu
Chowder must take a consumer on tour around Marzipan City, but to his dismay, Mr. Fugu can eat more than he does and poor Chowder doesn't get any of the food. Plot Mr. Fugu, Mung Daal's best customer, comes with his valet, Foie Gras, to see if his order is ready. Mung Daal, Shnitzel and Chowder are still making making his meal, only for Mr. Fugu to take an interest in Chowder and decide to make him his valet while they continue. Mung argues that he needs Chowder's help, but Mr. Fugu threatens to leave if his request is denied. Although Chowder doesn't want to go, Mung convinces him that he and Mr. Fugu can bond of their love of eating. The first visit is a taco stand. Mr. Fugu is reluctant since he's never had a taco before, but upon tasting it, he devours it and Chowder's. He then buys more tacos and orders Chowder to sing as he eats. Chowder sings about how he wanted tacos, but once Mr. Fugu finishes, Chowder finds he ate all of them. Though Chowder is upset, he manages to meet with the thrice cream vendor. Although Chowder buys a large cone for two to share, Mr. Fugu instructs Chowder to wait as he eats first. Seeing Chowder upset he isn't getting any, the cone comes to life and tells chowder to suck the thrice cream out by biting the cone. Chowder fails and the thrice cream falls over, though Mr. Fugu continues eating, much to Chowder's disgust. Now having gone two hours without eating, Chowder decides to take Mr, Fugu to a meat vendor that serves crowns made of roast that are custom made for the buyer, hoping they will both get their own food. Mr. Fugu devours his quickly and orders Chowder to surrender his roast. Finally losing patience, Chowder runs away, letting the sentient balloon go to eat his food. Once finishing, Chowder realizes he's made a mistake and tries to save Mr. Fugu. Using Kimchi, Chowder manades to grab hold of Mr. Fugu, only for a large bird to grab them and take them to her nest where she ties to feed them. Chowder, mistaking one of the chick's comments about how she "brings home the bacon", opens his mouth and discovers it isn't bacon at all. Chowder finally returns home, where Mung Daal and Schnitzel have been uneasy around the staring of Foie Gras and discover, to Mung's horror, that Mr. Fugu isn't with him. Mr. Fugu remained with the giant bird, wanting to be fed more. Food Eaten '''1st Appearance: '''Mr Fugu, Foie Gras Trivia *This episode possibly makes the Third Reference to the series of Nintendo games/products. With the second in Sniffleball and the first in The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin. *The two men in the meat hat crown shop bear a resemblance to Mario & Luigi from Mario Bros.. *When Chowder lets go of Mr. Fugu, he floated away but when Chowder and Mr. Fugu are first seen outside, Chowder isn't holding onto Mr. Fugu and he isn't flying away. *When Chowder and Mr. Fugu are in the bird's nest, Kimchi just disappeared. *Chowder is able to touch Kimchi, but in the episode Grubble Gum, Truffles is touching him and her hand is going right through him. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes